1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track, particularly a pressing-type unlocking mechanism applied in a track or a pressing-type unlocking track by which a drawer in a cabinet can be opened conveniently and smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabinets with pull-out drawers installed have been extensively applied in all kinds of storage equipment wherein each of the drawers to be conveniently opened by users is usually integrated with tracks at its both lateral sides for positioning and guiding the drawer. In order to open a drawer easily, the tracks are provided with pressing-type unlocking mechanisms by which a drawer is slightly opened outward under effect of pressure and further dragged out completely. The pressing-type unlocking track based on the prior art is shown in R.O.C. Patent Number M384581 which discloses a pressing-type automated unlocking device comprising a track body, a positioning device and a limit stop: the track body is provided with a joining bar and a joining part at its lateral end, both of which develop an assembling part at their same sides; the positioning device coordinates the joining part on the track body and consists of a positioning component and a passive component, both of which additionally link an elastic component in between: (a) the positioning component has two long sides on which limit flanges extend and one end plane on which a shifting groove is properly opened and a holding block is installed and (b) the passive component extends along one side on which there is an embedding chute and has a restoration groove located at the bottom side and tapering inward; the limit stop is assembled onto the assembling part at one side of the joining bar and laterally provided with a resisting bump arranged from the rear end to the center: (a) the resisting bump develops a serrate center on which there are a shifting notch as well as a shifting contact end and further comprises a raised positioning bump at its front on which there is a triangular concave positioning notch facing an end plane of the resisting bump and allowing its inner vertex angle not to align a parallel line at the center of the resisting bump and (b) the positioning bump has one side tilt toward the shifting notch on the resisting bump for development of a shifting slope. As such, the joining part at one side of the track body is prepared for installation of the positioning device whose passive component based on its restoration groove facing inward and embedding chute at the bottom is held on the limit flanges at both sides of the positioning component and connected to the positioning component by means of the elastic component wherein the positioning component of the positioning device is inward assembled onto the joining part of the track body and the passive component is situated at an opening of the track body. Finally, the limit stop has the resisting bump which is inward assembled onto the assembling part of the joining bar to become a pressing-type automated unlocking track.
The pressing-type unlocking track based on the prior art which is effective in driving a drawer to slide forward still has some drawbacks as follows. For examples, a relative distance between the passive component and the positioning component on which the passive component slides is limited because of these two components' small volume; the elastic component linking lateral sides of both the passive component and the positioning component must be also a tiny component which completes limited movement, restraining elasticity induced by pressure applied on a drawer, and failing in preferred movement effect when a drawer, particularly a drawer in which more objects are loaded, is pressed. On the other hand, the pressing-type unlocking track based on the prior art is an unideal design because a drawer on which a pressing force is difficultly applied causes the small elastic component sustaining higher weight to be elastically fatigued/damaged or even fail. Moreover, the conventional pressing-type unlocking track running by transient collision between the limit stop and the passive component and relative slide between the passive component and the positioning component features small-size components separated from each other and easily disengaged or out of order due to application of large inertial force or pressing force in the course of relative movement and even deteriorating a drawer's operation or closing. Therefore, the abovementioned drawbacks in a conventional pressing-type unlocking track deserve to be overcome by persons skilled in the art.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered imperfect structural design and drawbacks of the prior art and attempted to optimize a solution, that is, a pressing-type unlocking track moving stably, smoothly and accurately, has studied and developed the present invention for benefiting the general public and promoting development of the industry.